


Dreamed Out Loud Until It's True

by feralphoenix



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets are paved with gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamed Out Loud Until It's True

**Author's Note:**

> _(the kind of touch that means something too simple to say_ – though all my armor might rust in the rain)

The office looks barren without its usual crowd of enthusiastic girls, but all the other idols have gone home aside from her and Kotoka, who volunteered to clean up after the holiday party while their producer finishes up the last of her paperwork.

It’s barren, but at least it’s clean. Shinobu puts the mop back in the closet, and flops down onto the sofa while Kotoka sets the little hand vacuum on its shelf.

Kotoka stretches out her arms and pushes her hair back over her shoulders. She has it up in pigtails today, despite the cold. “That was lovely! Whether it’s in training or doing odd jobs, there’s nothing quite like a good workout to get one’s blood circulating.”

It’s impossible not to smile at that, so Shinobu does, even though her arms are starting to hurt. “Are you going home now, Kotoka-chan?”

“Hmm.” Her friend and coworker raises a pale finger to her lips, cocks her head to one side. “I suppose, but I may as well wait until Producer is finished. What about you, Shinobu-san?”

Her smile is probably starting to slide. Shinobu shakes her head, leans over the back of the sofa. “Hey, Producer—would I be able to stay here for the rest of the month?”

Their producer doesn’t even look up; she’s still writing furiously. “Probably not a good idea. Hiatus is lasting ‘til halfway through January. We’re turning off the heat, and you’re not gonna be able to go shopping without getting mobbed around this general area.”

She makes a face. “What about if I paid for the heat? I’m used to staying here already anyway, I should be able to get around to stores fine.”

“That’s most of the month, though. I really wouldn’t recommend it.”

Kotoka has been looking back and forth between them all this time; she folds her arms behind her back now. “Er, Shinobu-san…?”

Shinobu makes a face again, pushes her hair behind her ear. “It’s no big deal—well, you know my parents didn’t want me to be an idol. I haven’t been back to Aomori in months, and I doubt they’d let me back in even if I went.”

Immediately, Kotoka lifts her hands up to her chest. “Then—why not come stay at my house over hiatus, Shinobu-san? You can’t be alone for the new year!”

“I couldn’t,” she says. “No way. Wouldn’t I just be a bother?”

“Most certainly not,” Kotoka replies, so passionately that her pigtails flap. “In fact, my parents are going to be overseas on business the whole time, so it would be very gracious of you to stay over and alleviate my loneliness!”

Kotoka’s eyes are sparkling. Shinobu can’t look at that and still politely turn her down; no one could. She turns to the producer’s desk for help, but she’s still doing paperwork, and doesn’t seem interested.

In fact: “Go,” the producer says, flapping her free hand listlessly. “It’s a much better plan than trying to tough it out here for nearly a month. Go do friend things. Also, really, go and don’t wait up for me—you two are going to miss your train.”

And that’s that, apparently. Shinobu picks up her bag and bows her head. “Then—please bear with me for a while, Kotoka-chan. I’ll help out with chores and things, whatever you need, so that I won’t be too much trouble.”

Kotoka claps her hands a little in joy. “Then we must get going! There’s so much to do, oh, goodness. Thank you for taking care of us, Producer,” she says with a little bow towards the desk. “I shall see you again in the new year.”

“Thanks,” Shinobu echoes, and jogs back around the sofa. Their producer waves at them without a word. Kotoka grasps the wrist of Shinobu’s free hand, and leads her enthusiastically out the door.


End file.
